


the trees are glad you're back

by edeania



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 19 Year Old Harry, Alternate Universe, Fetus Louis, M/M, Yep I went there, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on." Harry offers his hand to him and Louis looks as if he's about to say more but he stops himself, takes Harry's hand and follows him to his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trees are glad you're back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So this is an AU where Louis is 16 and Harry 19 cause i feel like it :)
> 
> Title is from [this song](http://amyseeley.com/album/the-trees-are-glad-youre-back)
> 
>  
> 
> 23/5/17 : wow i hate this

A summer breeze followed in Harry's direction as he fit all his bags in the trunk of the cab. The cabby didn't even offer to do that himself but Harry didn't mind that much, he just couldn't wait to get home and see his mom and sister again. And his step-father and step-siblings of course.  
  
"Harry!" He turned around just in time to catch half of Marin's belongings that would have scattered all over the street if he wasn't there.  
  
"Marin!" He helped her place all of her things into the cart she had been dragging, he wasn't sure why she hadn't done so already, but considering its Marin it really wasn't weird at all.  
  
"So what's all this? I thought you weren't going home for break this year?" He hesitated to ask, he knew Marin didn't have the best relationship with her parents, or, well, her mother and step-father...  
  
Harry figured at first the reason he and Marin took a liking to each other was the fact that they both had separated parents, they both felt connected in a way for a reason Harry could never put his finger on. But he found out it wasn't at all the same for them the more he heard about Marin's family, like how her father left when she was very young and how she disliked her step-father and how she and her mother were not at all what Harry and his are, plus Harry most definitely does not dislike his step-father. He makes his mother happy and for that Harry appreciates him. The extra siblings? Well.  
  
"Oh, no I'm not, I'm joining with Geoffrey and the others to LA for the whole break!" She answered with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't want to sound selfish with that, but he couldn't not take offence that Marin planned to fly to LA for the whole two months of summer break and just forgot to tell him.  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thing! And I meant to tell you earlier but you already left! So I was going to call you later..."  She said and Harry pouted but helped her carry the cart to Geoffrey's car (who she'll apparently be driving with). He huged him and everyone else there with small but genuine 'goodbye's, 'I'll miss you's and 'see you next year's.  
  
Marin he gave an especially long hug and kissed her cheek. "I hope you make the most of it." He told her quietly and she smiled warmly at him and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be so sappy Styles... and text me if you ever feel lonely!" She smacked his bum and everyone laughed.  
  
Harry really does feel proud of the friends he made here.   
  
They all wave goodbye at him and he heads back to the cab where the nice -albeit slightly rude, cab driver waits for him. He directions him to his childhood home and sends a text to his sister telling her he's on his way.

  
  
#

  
  
Louis sighs, he can't concentrate with all the noise from downstairs. He closes his workbook and stretches, he does deserve a little break, and he's been studying all day after all... well, most of it anyway.  
  
He heads out of his room the same time Gemma comes out of hers and Louis has to ask her the occasion of the smile, though he's pretty sure he already knows.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" She asks half seriously, still smiling.  
  
"No of course you do... but I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." Louis squints an eye and tilts his head. She rolls her eyes and pulls him downstairs after her.  
  
"Harry's almost here." She says to Anne and Louis' father who are already downstairs, and the girls, Louis' little twin sisters, who over-heard from the other room come running to the kitchen and jump up and down until Phoebe falls on her bum and starts crying and Anne has to give her a cookie to calm her down, by that time all the other girls have gathered together in the living room and Anne and Phoebe join them.  
  
And even though he knows exactly how many there are Louis always has to count his girls every time they sit together like that.  
  
One, two, three, four, five, and six including Anne.  
  
"How can we stand it?" Louis' father comes up behind him. He smiles at Louis, messes his hair, Louis smacks his hand away, he chuckles and goes over to the couch with the girls, the twins go right over and sit on him and Louis smiles at what a lovely family picture the lot of them could make together.   
  
If Harry sat with them the standard of beautiful children would rise even more than it already has.  
  
Harry.  
  
Louis contemplates with himself what would be the right greeting when Harry gets here, he hasn't seen or spoken to him in months... they're friends though (right?) he's probably supposes to hug him and smile with everyone... he doesn't have the time to think it through though because the doorbell rings and the girls rush to the door and don't even give Harry the time to exhale before they jump him so hard he falls on his bum.  
  
Hugs are exchanged as well as a few kisses and air tosses, and it seems as though he had forgotten there's still another person left in the room before Harry's eyes land on Louis.  
  
For a second there he looks as if he's considering if to move towards him or not, he does eventually and they share a short hug but it's so warm and comfortable... and maybe Louis closes his eyes and relaxes into it for just a second.  
  
They have Harry's favorite meal specially Anne-made for dinner and laugh about his stories from university.  
  
Louis laughs too, and his breath catches in his throat every time Harry glances at him.

   
  
#

  
  
"Louis dear could you pass me that plate over there?" Anne gestures to the stack of dirty plates to her right.  
  
"Hey no you go relax I'll do those." Louis says and folds his sleeves up to expose his ridiculously small biceps, and moves the stack of plates to the left side of the sink where it'll be easier to reach.  
  
"No sweetie it's okay I-"   
  
"-No! You go, I will do this!" Louis insists. Anne smiles, gives him a kiss on the cheek and joins her husband and the others in the living room.  
  
Harry smiles fondly at the scene and mentally slaps himself when he notices he's staring.  
  
Louis looks even smaller than Harry remembers, or could it be that he himself has grown taller again?  
  
Gemma is telling a story about how she and her friends made a bet about this guy from her job and Harry sees the chance and takes the empty glasses over to the kitchen where Louis is by himself. He sits them down next to the plates on Louis' left, almost brushing hands with the small boy, though the other doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"Is washing dishes what you kids do for fun these days?" It's not a real question obviously, but just a kind if way to break the ice that Harry's not so sure when exactly got so thick.  
  
Louis looks over his shoulder, where Harry is standing directly behind him and raises one perfect eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah, its dirty dishes that do it for us these days." Louis only looks half irritated, which Harry takes as a good sign.  
  
"Well, if you like dirty..." Harry winks and pointedly pushes his lower body a little further so he bumps into Louis' bum. Louis rolls his eyes and turns back to the dishes and Harry allows himself a few more moments of hovering before he slips to the right side of the boy.  
  
"How have you been?" He asks hesitantly when it stays too quiet to bear.  
  
"Fine." Is all Louis says, and Harry thinks maybe he's more than a little irritated.  
  
"How's school?"  
  
Louis sighs. "'S alright." He picks up the plates, now clean, pushes past Harry, puts them in the drawer where they usually are and turns around to face him with both hands on his hips. "How was uni?"  
  
Now it's Harry's turn to sigh. "Was fine."  
  
Louis doesn't look at all like he's actually interested but he nods, "I'm glad." and smiles at him, the one that Harry took time to learn was a genuine one. He smiles back.

  
  
#

  
  
After he's unpacked Harry feels completely exhausted, he strides out of his room to go brush his teeth -or, stare at his tooth brush for a while and eventually decide he'll just brush twice as long tomorrow- but Louis comes out of his room -which happens to be right in front of Harry's- a second after him and bumps into his naked chest.  
  
He almost falls and Harry grabs his arms to steady him "Hey," he chuckles, "you alright?" Louis seems confused at first, but then he seems to notice he's right up against Harry's bare chest and pushes him away like reflex.   
  
"Fine." Louis says and refuses to look Harry in the eyes, he's blushing and Harry thinks he looks adorable.  
  
He tries not to laugh, "Relax, why are you so jumpy? It's not like you haven't been pressed against me so many times before." He says it jokingly, but god knows it's not a joke, Louis' been pressed into his chest with his own or with his back (or up against things if that helps) so many times you couldn't even count it on two hands.  
  
They haven't spoken in a long time, but that's okay because it's what they do, what they've been doing for two years, since their parents got married and Harry's family moved into this house with Louis's overly loud family. Of course it wasn't straight away, they'd only had make out sessions at first, but fuck did that escalate quickly... things got dirty pretty fast. But that was all it ever was, just dirty, they weren't anything more, it was a friends, or -step-brothers with benefits kind of thing. They have sex when Harry comes home from university and don't even speak on the phone, Harry found it to be a fantastic arrangement when they decided on it, and Louis felt the same.  
  
Louis flushes "I know." sucks up his pride and looks Harry in the eyes. "It's still embarrassing you ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why do we breathe?" Louis half screams and Harry takes a step back.  
  
"Alright! Calm down! Jesus is your ass on fire?"  
  
Louis glares at him.  
  
Yeah they also fight about ninety percent of the time. Course' that's been right from the beginning.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry's not really sure why he's apologizing, but it feels like the right thing to do.  
  
Louis sighs and visibly relaxes, why is he so tense? "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong." He says crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay." Harry says stupidly.  
  
They stand like that for a little while until Gemma comes out of her room and announces she's going to a party and Harry's free to come if he likes, he thinks a party could be great right now, but looking at Louis he thinks they could be having a little party of their own. He declines saying he's still tired from the ride.  
  
"Suit yourself, later!" She says and strides down the stairs in a red very short dress that Harry's not really sure if he should've said something about or not.  
  
Louis chuckles at him. "She's a big girl you know."  
  
"I know... still it's never safe to be a girl at night."

 

"It's nice that you worry."  
  
Harry looks down at this lovely boy in front of him. He's smiling now, all irritation gone from his features. He looks little and innocent and Harry wants to ruin him.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
Louis looks down at his clothes. "I'm wearing pajamas." He pulls at his pants and makes a 'yeah right' face.  
  
"I mean _you_ , dummy." Harry flicks his nose and he blushes.  
  
"Oh... so do you." His eyes wonder over Harry's chest and Harry smirks.  
  
"Come on." Harry offers his hand to him and Louis looks as if he's about to say more but he stops himself, takes Harry's hand and follows him to his bedroom.

  
  
#

  
  
"Haa... ha!"  
  
"Shhh... quiet, do you want them to hear us?" Harry says and adds a third lubed finger into Louis' tight little hole.  
  
"N-no but... I-" Harry knows he's found Louis' prostate now because he inhales sharply and flies his hands to cover his mouth and keep from screaming. Louis' always been vocal in general but in bed it's a whole new level. His eyes are shut and Harry won't stand for that.  
  
"Louis look at me." Louis moves his head in a motion of no. "Louis." It's a warning this time and Louis slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. His eyes are teary and he looks incredibly fuckable.  
  
Harry moves his fingers a little harsher and it makes Louis' thighs tremble and his breath to catch a little in his throat. He finds himself to be hard already even though all he's been doing was fingering Louis... his pretty pink hole already looks completely wrecked and Louis himself looks so exhausted already, so maybe that's helped him.  
  
Their parents are downstairs and Louis' trying his best not to make a sound but that only makes Harry want to _ruin_ him. Make him _scream_. He won't though, he's not stupid.  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you." He's going to make Louis beg for him to fuck him instead. Louis groans and glares at Harry, but he can't keep it for long when Harry starts to rub his prostate repeatedly. "Tell me."  
  
"I- Harry... I can't-" Louis tries to speak but his breath is hard to maintain and he's biting the back of his hand.  
  
Harry shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is.  
  
"Tell me Louis."  
  
"Fuck!... ah- Fu... fuck me!"   
  
"Mmm... that's it?" Louis gives him a look that would probably get him shaking if he didn't know how much the boy needs to get off right now, he's dripping pre-cum all over his belly and his hole is fluttering around Harry's fingers.  
  
"I... I want you..." He's given up on pride so it seems.

  
"Yes?" Harry thinks for a second maybe he should just fuck the boy already, they both could use it, but Louis groans and Harry wants to hear him say it.  
  
"Fuck you!" Louis barks at him and Harry laughs. He pulls his fingers out which makes Louis whine - actually _whine_ \- and grabs the boy's jaw, makes him look him in the eyes.  
  
He looks like he really _needs_ to be fucked.  
  
"What do you want Louis?" Harry feels a bit like a fraud when he talks like this, because well, he's not at all this kind of guy. It's just that Louis' reactions to it make him almost come on the spot.  
  
Louis moans and licks his lips. "I want... want you to make me come. Fuck me. Please." The 'please' is said so quietly Harry's not even sure he heard it right but it's enough, he lets go of the boy's jaw flicking a nipple on the way and slips on a condom.  
  
"That's a good boy." He tells him as he lubes himself generously.  
  
He grabs Louis' legs and puts them over his shoulders, holds his cock in his right hand while the other grips Louis' right thigh and slowly presses in.  
  
Louis inhales sharply and once Harry's fully in a tear slides down his cheek.  
  
"You okay?" He knows Louis wants to do this but he doesn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Yeah, god yeah -fuck, move!" Louis says and Harry is more than happy to obey.  
  
He pulls back a little and pushes back in slowly and Louis moans, he does it a couple more times and goes a little faster each time until he's going as fast as he can. Louis pulls him down by his hair and kisses him roughly. Harry kisses him back and tries his best to keep his pace.  
  
"I can't-" Louis breaths out, and that's it, that's the end of his words, all he can do is moan and scratch Harry's back the way he does.  
  
Every time Harry nudges his prostate Louis gasps a little. It's the hottest thing Harry's ever heard.  
  
As they both start panting heavily there's a knock on Harry's door and Louis' father's voice startles both him and Louis who immediately covers his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Y-yeah?" Harry tries his best to sound as though he's not fucking this guy's son right up the ass at the moment.  
  
"Do you know where Louis is? He's not in his room." Harry feels himself start to panic. How come they didn't hear him come up the stairs or knock on Louis's door?  
  
"I- I mean-"  
  
"I'm here dad." Louis shouts and Harry can actually see his grave.  
  
"Oh." They hear him say and they both thank the lord when he tries to open the door and it turns out they remembered to lock it.  
  
"Why is it locked?"  
  
"We're... watching a movie, never mind -what did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to borrow your laptop, I can't find mine and I need-"  
  
"That's fine dad take it!" Louis shouts and Harry exhales a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Thanks!" They wait until they hear him go back down the stairs.  
  
By that point both of them are trembling.  
  
"Okay... go for it." Louis says. Harry looks at him.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"What? You're still hard I can feel you."  
  
Harry realizes he is in fact still hard. "Fuck..." He shakes his head.  
  
"Come on big boy, do me." Louis pulls him down by his neck and kisses him again, this time it's calmer.  
  
Harry sighs and starts moving again. He finds himself getting close surprisingly fast and Louis apparently does too cause he touches his own cock and Harry will not allow that. He takes Louis hand and pins it by the wrist on the mattress next to Louis' head.  
  
"You don't need a hand. You can come from just my cock right?"  
  
"I-" Louis tries to answer but Harry pointedly starts fucking him harder.   
  
"Oh my god," Louis says and suddenly he's coming all over his stomach and some on Harry's chest.  
  
Harry gasps as Louis' hole clenches tightly around him. He can only manage one, two, three more thrusts before he's coming himself and filling the condom.  
  
He falls onto Louis' chest and they both lay for a while trying to catch their breaths.

  
  
#

  
  
After they've calmed down and cleaned up and they both go up on the roof to relax. Harry's managed to sneak two beers past their parents (Louis is still under aged after all).  
  
"So two months ha?" Louis asks. "That's a long time."   
  
"Yeah..." Harry says leaning forward over the roof balcony and looking down at the empty street. The moonlight makes him sparkle and Louis finds it to fit perfectly with his personality. "It is."  
  
Louis can't really tell if he sounds pleased or disappointed. He wants to ask but Harry turns around and gives him a smile that makes him want to explode and he forgets what he was about to say.  
  
"Let's make the most of it." Harry says and holds his beer out, it takes Louis a moment to realize he's supposed to clink it with his own and Harry laughs his stupidly cute laugh when he does finally get it.  
  
He doesn't know what it is about this moment that makes him want to stay in it forever. He smiles along and laughs at Harry's dumb jokes, and follows him downstairs when they finish their beer. And when Harry says he really is tired (proving it with a yawn) and goes to leave, or 'hit the sack' as he says - but not before messing up Louis' already messed up hair and laughing when he slaps his hand away - Louis finds himself anxious and somewhat scared, but on some level also stupidly ecxited to get through this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it/hated it/have feedback in the comments :) !


End file.
